Field Trip
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick goes with Jasmine on Jasmine's very first field trip! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

"Jackie, do you have a minute?" Mrs. Rice asked as Jackie walked by her classroom, early in the morning before the kids had gotten there for the day.

"Sure." Jackie said as she went into Mrs. Rice's room.

"Listen, next Friday we are going on a field trip and I was wondering if you'd like to come with us. We are just going to walk to the park, have a picnic, let the kids play for a bit, and then come back to school. I thought I'd ask you ahead of time so you can get a sub for your room if you want to come along."

"Thank you, I'd like to go but I think I'll ask Nick if he wants to go. I think in a small way he kind of feels left out of Jasmine's whole school experience since I get to see her everyday at school and he doesn't, but if Nick can't I'll go for sure." Jackie told her.

"Ok that sounds good." Mrs. Rice said. Jackie then headed back to her own room.

That night at home after the kids had gone to bed Jackie asked Nick about the field trip and he immediately said he would go.

The next day at school Mrs. Rice handed out permission slips to the kids and she explained what they were and where they were going on the field trip. The kids were so excited.

At dinner that night that was all Jasmine could talk about, she was so excited!

"Jazz, would you like daddy to go on the field trip with you?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, daddy come with me." She said happily.

"Alright, I sure will." Nick told her with a smile.

After that Jasmine was even more excited.

On the day of the field trip Nick made Jasmine's lunch and then headed over to the school. He stopped at the office and got a visitors badge and then walked to Jasmine's classroom.

Nick stood with a few other parent's that were also going on the field trip in the back of the room while Mrs. Rice sat telling the kids the rules that they needed to follow while they were on the field trip.

"Daddy." Jasmine said excitedly as she got up and ran to Nick.

"Oops, sweetie, Mrs. Rice is talking to you, you have to go sit down and listen." Nick told her.

"Ok." She said as she went back to her seat.

"Sorry, me excited to see my daddy." She told her teacher.

"That's ok, I'm almost done and then we'll go." Mrs. Rice replied with a laugh.

Pretty soon all the kids got into a long line and they were off. Nick walked right next to Jasmine and she happily gripped his hand.

"Mrs. Rice can we go play?" One little girl asked excitedly when they had gotten to the park.

"We're going to eat our lunch first so we don't get our hands dirty and then we can play for a bit ok."

"Ok." The little girl replied sounding a little disappointed.

"Does everyone have a lunch? If not I packed a few lunches in case someone forgot theirs." Mrs. Rice announced.

All the kids had lunch so she sat down on the grass and ate a sandwich herself.

"Are you a cop? Jasmine said you are." A little boy asked Nick.

"Yep, I'm a cop." He told him, not bothering to explain that he was actually a CSI.

"Then are you really mean? Because my mommy said all cops are evil people."

Nick bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh.

"Nah, I'm a nice guy." He assured him.

"Well next time my mommy goes too fast in her car are you going to give her a ticket?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nope, I don't give out tickets." Nick assured him.

"Then you really are a nice cop."

Nick nodded with a smile.

"Mrs. Rice, if we are done eating can we go play?" One little girl asked.

"Yes, but remember, you are only allowed to play on this side of the playground." She told him, motioning to some of the playground equipment.

"Ok." The little girl said happily as she ran to go play.

Nick got up and ran around with the kids, he was a big hit with all of the children because he was able to keep up with all of them.

Soon though it was time to head back to the school.

All the kids had had a blast on the field trip, and so did Nick. He loved it that he was able to accompany his little girl on her first big school adventure!

The End!


End file.
